The project proposed by Agenta Biotechnologies, Inc. will produce diagnostic molecular tools to identify where destructive changes in skin, kidney, heart, eyes, bones, and other organs have occurred. These molecular probes do not exist and would be useful in several medical disciplines. The designed molecular probes may also have potential therapeutic value. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]